6 Yıl
by downthedrain
Summary: Updated and all! Read! I changed chapter 6 cause it was too soon, but who reads anyway
1. Chapter 1

Güzel bir kır evinde, güzel bir yaz gecesiydi. Kızıl, dalgalı saçlı, parlak yeşil gözlü bir kız, Lily Evans, pencerenin kenarına oturmuş, düşünüyordu. Okulun başlamasına yalnızca 7 gün kalmıştı, okula dönmesine yalnızca yedi gün. Tatili çok sevmesine rağmen, Hogwarts'a, yani 5. yılını tamamladığı biricik okuluna dönmek için sabırsızlanıyordu. Tüm eşyaları (sandığı, kazanı, cüppeleri, kitapları) üst üste yığılmış bir şekilde dolabın yanında duruyorlardı, sadece elinde kalın bir "İleri Düzey Biçim Değiştirme" vardı.

Hafif bir meltem saçlarını dalgalandırdı. Okulun başlamasına yalnızca yedi gün vardı, ve iki en iyi arkadaşı, şu an onu evindeydiler: Shelly ve Harpy. Shelly ile neredeyse bebeklikten tanışıyorlardı, ikisi de Hogwarts'a çağrıldıklarında daha fazla sevinemezlerdi. Harpy ile 1. sınıfta tanışmışlardı, o zamandan beri çok yakındılar.

"Kız kardeşin-tam-bir moron!" dedi Shelly, Lily'nin odasının kapısını hızla çarparak. "Bana neden bu kadar gıcık olduğunu bi' anlasam!" Açık sarı saçlarını elleriyle iterek bir koltuğa oturdu. "Sakin ol!" dedi Harpy o sırada içeri girerek. Elinde üç tane buzlu çay vardı. " Bir hafta kaldı, sonra Hogwarts'a geri dönüyoruz." Shelly "Ona bir gün bile katlanamam sanırım." Dedi burnundan soluyarak. Lily, kızıl, güzel kafasını salladı. " Bu ara evlenecek ya, daha bir gıcıktır." "Evlenecek mi?" Shelly dehşete düşmüş bir şekilde başını salladı. "Onunla evlenecek olan zavallıya çok acıyorum." Lily sırıttı. "Onu tanısan, Petunia'ya acırdın."

O sırada, açık pencereden içeri, bir baykuş girdi, ve mektubu Harpy'nin ellerine bırakarak dışarı çıktı. "Bu Potter'ın baykuşu!" dedi Lily şaşkınlıkla. Harpy hafifçe kızardı. "Şeyy, evet. Ama James'e bir şey yazmıyorum, aslında bu-bu Sirius'tan." "Sirius'tan mı?"diye bağırdı Shelly. O ve Lily bakıştılar, Harpy bu konudan hiç bahsetmemişti. "Ah, evet." Dedi Harpy. "Bakın, Siriusla ben…yani bi çeşit…" "Çıkıyor musunuz?" diye sordu Shelly. Harpy başını salladı. "Siriusla mı?" dedi Lily kendine hakim olamadan. "Yani, bildiğimiz Sirius Blackle? Şu Bay-Kendini-Beğenmiş ile?" "Aslında o, hiç de kendini beğe…" Shelly, Harpy'nin sözü kesti. "Bize bundan bahsetmemene inanamıyorum! Ne zamandır?" "Yaz başından beri." Shelly ellerini açtı "NE?" Lily'ye sabırsız bir bakış attı. "Bakın, sinirlenmeyecekseniz, size her şeyi anlatırım." Dedi Harpy. Lily ona baktı, sonra başın salladı. "Sinirlenmeyeceğiz." Shelly'ye susmasını söyleyen bir bakış attı, Shelly sinirle bacak bacak üstüne atarak oturdu.

"Yaz başında… bir gün, Sirius bana bir mektup gönderdi, ne yaptığımı, nasıl olduğumu falan soruyordu. Ben de-eh- biraz dalga geçtiğini düşündüm, Sirius Black olduğu için, ve ona... benle dalga geçmemesini söyledim. Ama cevabı yine de çok nazikti-çok şekerdi-ve çok içtendi. Bana yazdı, her gün, günde birkaç kere-ben de ona geri yazdım. Ortada hiçbir şey yoktu, ta ki…şey, Sirius bizim eve gelene kadar." "Sizin…eve mi?" dedi Shelly. Harpy kızardı. "Eh..evet…birden, bir gün geliverdi. O gün Londra'da dolandık, çok saçmaydı, Mugglelar gibi, ama yine de çok eğlenceliydi. Akşam, biraz-geç kalmıştım, ama Sirius beni eve kadar götürdü, o da geç kalmıştı, ve annesi tam bir cadı- neyse yine de beni eve bıraktı ve…" "Öpüştünüz mü?" diye sordu Lily. "Eh…biraz..yani-evet. Bunu neden yaptığımı, onun neden yaptığını anlamamıştım, kendiliğinden oluverdi işte. Sonra, onu... onla buluşmaya başladık, annemler biraz kızıyorlardı, eve geç kalıyorum falan diye, ama Sirius'un ailesi çıldırmıştı, annesi, benden nefret ediyor gibiydi, evlerine gittiğimde…" Shelly Lily'ye baktı "evlerine mi? Sirius'un evine mi!" diye fısıldadı gözleri fal taşı gibi açılarak, "bana bağırdı, çağırdı-pek…pek hoş şeyler demedi, safkanlıkla ilgili bir şeyler söyledi. Oradan ayrıldığımda çok üzgündüm, sonra ondan sonraki gece… Sirius'tan mektup geldi-Jameslere taşındığını söyledi, ailesiyle kavga ettiğini falan. Yaz tatilini orada geçirecekmiş, sonra da kendi evine taşınacakmış. Benimle ilgili olmadığını, sadece bunun bardağı taşıran son damla olduğunu söyledi.Şey, o zamandan beri görüşemedik ama…" Arkadaşlarına baktı, her ikisi de alabildiğine şaşırmışlardı. "Size söyleyecektim, ama pek kesin bir şey yoktu-ve-ben Sirus'u onaylamayacağınızı düşündüm." Lily başını kaşıdı. "Eee, peki Condal'a ne oldu?" "Onla ayrıldık-zaten bunu biliyordunuz." Shelly başını salladı, Lily ona döndü, Harpy ikisine umutla baktı. "Sanırım, kızmak fayda etmez Shell." Dedi Lily gülümseyerek, Harpy de rahatlamışçasına gülümsedi. "O zaman detayları öğrenelim bakalım." Dedi Shelly, bağdaş kurarak. "Ee, Sirius Black nasıl öpüşüyordu?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hoşça kal anne, baba. Noel'de görüşürüz." Dedi Lily, annesine ve babasına el sallayarak. "Evet Mr. Evans, Mrs. Evans, çok teşekkürler." Dedi Harpy. "Her zaman bekleriz canım." Dedi Mrs. Evans, kızına miras bıraktığı kızıl saçları rüzgarda uçuşurken. "Saat neredeyse 11 olmak üzere kızlar." Dedi Mr. Evans. "Hadi bakalım. Lils, Harpy. Noel'de görüşürüz." Lily ve Harpy eşyalarını iterek bölmeye doğru yürümeye başladılar, bir an sonra ise kırmızı Hogwarts Ekspresi karşılarındaydı. "Shelly bizimle burada buluşacaktı." Dedi Harpy, saatine bakarak. "On dakika kaldı, hala ortada yok." "Ah olamaz? Muhteşem üçlü eksildi mi yoksa?" Kızlar arkalarını döndüler, James Potter orada duruyordu. "Seni ilgilendirmez Potter." Diye mırıldandı Lily, yeşil gözlerini kısarak. "Aaa Evans! Hala küs müyüz?" James onun etrafından dolandı, kolunu omzuna attı. Lily sinirle James'in kolunu itti. "Yeter Potter! Harpy, hadi gel, Shelly ile daha sonra buluşuruz." Harpy omuz silkti, James'e sırıttı ve eşyalarını sürükleyerek Lily'nin peşinden yürümeye başladı.

Sirius başını arkaya yaslayarak koltukta yayıldı. Hogwarts Ekspres henüz hareket etmişti, ama İngiltere'nin yeşil kırlarını geçmeye şimdiden başlamışlardı.

"Çatalak! Patiayak!" İçeri kısa boylu, toplu bir çocuk girdi, sarımsı saçları kafasına yapıştırılmış gibi duruyordu. "Hey, Kılkuyruk!" dedi Sirius kıpırdamadan, Peter Pettigrew geçip karşısına, James'in yanına oturdu. "Yazın nasıldı?" Peter heyecanla "Normal. SENİNKİ nasıldı asıl? O kadar çok şey duydum ki! Sen-yazı Jameslerde mi geçirdin şimdi?" Sirius başını salladı. "Vayyy." Peter çok etkilenmiş görünüyordu. "Aylakla konuştunuz mu?" James başını salladı. "Evet, biraz kızgın gibiydi. Sirius'un annesi, biraz fazla yaygara koparmış ve Aylakların evine gitmiş." "Aylak'ın evi mi? Ne alaka ki?" diye sordu Peter. "Of Kılkuyruk azıcık çalıştır kafanı. Sirius'un oraya gittiğini sanmış sanırım, ve ziyareti pek hoş olmamış." "Aa.Peki sizin eve geldi mi?" Sirius 'hayır' anlamında başını salladı. "Cesaret edemezdi. Potterlar annem için korku kaynağı, onların mevkisinde olamadığı için tırsıyor." Sırıttı. "Annemin tırstığını görmek hoş olurdu."

O sırada kapı açıldı ve birkaç kız kıkırdayarak kafalarını uzattılar. James ister istemez elini saçına götürdü. "Hey, James…Sirius-bizim kompartımana gelmek ister miydiniz? İki kişilik boş yerimiz var." Dedi esmer olanı. Kızların hepsi aynı anda kıkırdadı. Sirius soğukça onlara baktı. "Üç kişiyiz." Kızların kıkırdamaları birden kesildi, esmer kız bozulmuşçasına "Eh… sıkışabiliriz." Dedi. Sirius James'e çabuk bir bakış attı, gitmeye gönüllü görünüyordu. Ama tam o anda, kompartımanın kızların kaplamadığı tarafından bir kafa göründü. "Sirius?" Sirius gülümseyerek ona baktı. "Harpy." Ayağa kalktı, kapıya yürüdü. Kızlardan birini iterek dışarı çıkarken Harpy'ye ışıldayarak baktı.

Harpy, onu görünce ayağa kalkmış Sirius'a gülümsedi. Sirius onun yanına gelmek için kapıda duran Alexis Blackhead'i sertçe iterek dışarı çıkarken, Alexis, Harpy'ye nefret dolu bir bakış fırlattı. Harpy sanırım bundan sonra böyle olacak, diye düşünmekten kendini alamadı, Sirius'un her binadan ve her yaştan bir sürü hayranı vardı.

"Sirius." Dedi Harpy, ona bakarak. Ne diyeceğini kestiremiyordu. Ona en son gördüğünden beri çok uzun zaman geçmiş gibiydi, oysa sadece 3 hafta olmuştu. Sanki o zamandan beri siyah saçları biraz daha uzamıştı, ama onun dışında hiçbir değişiklik yoktu-her zamanki gibi mükemmeldi. Onlar orada dururken, Harpy arka planda ona şeytani bakışlar atan dört kızı fark etmeden edemedi. Sirius arkasını hafifçe dönerek onlara baktı, alçak sesle "Başka bir yere gidelim mi?" diye sordu. "Ah- Sınıf Başkanları Kompartımanı'na gitmem gerekiyor, Sirius, sadece seni görmek istedim." Dedi Harpy. Sirius sırıttı. "Eh, beni nerede bulacağını biliyorsun." Kompartımanı işaret etti. "Çok uzun sürmez." Dedi Harpy, hızlı hızlı yürümeye başlamadan önce.

Sirius Harpy'nin köşeden döndüğünü görünce kompartımana geri döndü, yüzünde keyifli bir sırıtış vardı. Kapıda hala duran dört kıza aldırmadan kapıyı çarparak kapattı ve koltuğundaki yerine kuruldu. Jamesle Peter ona şok olmuş gözlerle bakıyorlardı. "Harpy?" dedi James. "Harpy!" Sirius başını salladı. "Siz-demek siz çıkıyorsunuz!" diye mırıldandı Peter. "Ne zamandır?" Sirius "Temmuz…sonu" dedi hala keyifle sırıtarak. James "Hiç bahsetmedin." Dedi, sesi biraz alınmış gibiydi. Sirius "Hmm-aslında bu-evet… bahsetmedim." Diye mırıldandı. "Demek baykuşumu sürekli ona gönderiyordun?" Sirius yine başını salladı. "Peki siz…yani..onla.." dedi Peter. Sirius başını salladı. "Harpy öyle bir kız değil. Böyle bir şeyi ondan istemem henüz." Peterla James bakıştılar, Sirius'un böyle bir şey söylediğini duymak kırk yılda bir rastlanacak bir şeydi-onlar daha önce rastlamamışlardı mesela.

Lily ve Shelly bir kompartımanda iki kızla birlikte oturuyorlardı. Bu kızlardan biri onlardan bir yaş küçük, Hufflepufflı Melissa Mc Dorme'du, yani Shelly'nin biricik dedikodu kaynağı. Diğeri ise, onun Gryffindor'daki ablası, Cypette Mc Dorme. "Jenny'nin Louie ile çıktığına inanamıyorum!" dedi Shelly arkasına yaslanarak. Elindeki Kazan Pastası'ndan kalanları ağzına attı. "Yani, o kız güzel bile değil." Melissa halden anlar bir şekilde başını salladı. "Ve kim Jenny'nin peşinde biliyor musun? Sirius!" dedi. Shelly Lily'ye baktı. "İşte bunda yanılıyorsun, Mel." Dedi keyifle. Melissa "Hadi ya? Kimin peşinde peki?" diye sordu, kaşını kaldırarak. Shelly koltuğunda dikleşti, sanki sonunda Melissa'dan önce bir dedikoduyu duymanın keyfini iyice sürmek istiyordu. "Sevgili Sirius Black" dedi ellerini ovuşturarak "yani kızlarla iki günden fazla takılmayan Sirius Black, neredeyse bir buçuk aydır şu anda burada bulunmayan arkadaşımız, Harpy ile çıkıyor!" Melissa ona baktı. "İmkansız! Harpy ile mi? Ama Harpy-Sirius-onlar çok… uyumsuz." Dedi. Shelly ona baktı. "Ne yazık ki, bu bilgiyi ÇOK emin kaynaklardan aldım, yanılmam İMKANSIZ." Sırıttı.


	3. Chapter 3

Harpy ile Sirius'un çıktığının dedikodusu, daha yol yarılanmamışken tüm treni sarmıştı. Harpy Sınıf Başkanları kompartımanından Remus ile birlikte çıktı. "Ve sonra Mrs. Black anneme bağırmaya başladı, annem korkmuş gibiydi, biraz pasif biridir, babam ise çok sinirlendi, onu dışarı attı." "Bunu hak etmişti o." Dedi Harpy, dalgınca. O sırada Remus'un yanından geçen kızlar, Harpy'ye kızgın bakışlar attılar. " "Bunlara noluyor böyle?" dedi Harpy, Remus omuz silkti. O sırada karşılarına yemek arabası çıktı. "Aa, Harpy sensin ha? Bir şey ister misin? Bak benden sana tavsiye, o kızların verdikleri hiçbir şeyi yeme!" "Ne..Ne?" dedi Harpy, şaşırmış bir şekilde. "Sen Harpy değil misin?" dedi kadın. Harpy başını salladı. "E, o zaman" dedi kadın sabırsız bir şekilde. "Her neyse, bu ilgini çekebilir." Harpy'nin eline buruşuk bir kağıt tutuşturdu ve arabayı iterek gözden kayboldu. Harpy kağıdı açtı, Remus omzunun üzerinden bakıyordu. Kağıtta Harpy'nin bir karikatürü vardı, sınıf başkanı rozetini takarken rozetin iğnesi kalbine batıp ölüyordu. Altında ise kaba bir dille "Sirius'u rahat bırak, pis BULANIK!" yazıyordu. Harpy kağıda iğrenerek baktı. "Tanrım." Buruşturup bir kenara attı. "Yani neden bu kadar takıntılılar anlamıyor… sen iyi misin?" Remus'un yüzünde garip bir ifade vardı. "Sen Siriusla mı çıkıyorsun?" diye sordu, alçak sesle. Harpy kızardı. "Iıh, şey… evet,-gerçi ben Sirius'un size söylediğini zannediyordum- ama…" "Söylemedi." Dedi Remus, hala o garip tonla. Sonra başını salladı. "Ne zamandır?" "Tatilin başından beri… eh, belki de fırsatı olmamıştır…" "Büyük ihtimalle" dedi Remus. "Fırsatı olmamıştır." Tekrar yürümeye başladılar, Harpy biraz garip hissediyordu. Hem utanmıştı hem de kızgındı. İnsanların yüzündeki 'sen-Sirius-Blackle-çıkıyorsun-ha' ifadesinden sıkılmıştı. Sirius onu seçmişti- başkasını değil!

O sırada karşı köşeden Sirius belirdi. " Hey, Harpy. Sonunda." Yanlarına geldi ve elini Harpy'nin omzuna attı. Remus zoraki bir sırıtışla "Görüşürüz." Dedi ve uzaklaştı. "Noluyor buna?" diye sordu Sirius, Harpy "Sanırım biraz şaşırdı." Diye mırıldandı. Sirius omuz silkti. "Her neyse." Harpy'ye yaklaştı, ellerini beline koydu ve dudaklarını onunkilere bastırdı. Harpy ona karşılık verdi, ancak bir süre sonra, üzerinde bakışlar hissetti. "Hey, şuna bak!" Kompartımanların pencereli kapılarını dayanmış bir çok kız suratı vardı, çoğunda da belirgin bir öfke seziliyordu. Sirius " Başka bir yere gidelim. Hadi" Diye fısıldadı Harpy'ye ve elini tuttu. Harpy elinde olmadan gülümsedi. Pencerelerdeki yüzler gittikçe bulanıklaşırken, onlara sırıttı.

Remus James ve Peter'ın oturdukları kompartımana girdi. "Hey." Dedi James'in yanına otururken, yüzünde hala zoraki bir sırıtış vardı. Buna inanamayacaksın." Dedi Peter. "Patiayak Harpy ile çıkıyormuş! Harpy ile!" Remus dişlerini sıkarak gülümsedi. "Evet, duydum." Peter devam etti. "Yani, Harpy ile… Çok şaşırdım, hani başka bi kız olsa…" "Harpy'nin nesi var ki?" dedi Remus. "Dostum, o hiç Sirius'un tipi değil… Hani güzel falan ama, Sirius için kızlar pek önemli değil. Değildi." Dedi James, koltuğuna yaslanarak. Remus başını salladı. "Ee, yiyecek bişiler var mı? Çok açım." Dedi. "Balkabağı turtası var, ama…" dedi Peter. Remus uzanıp Peter'in elinden aldı ve turtayı ağzına tıktı. "Nefis." "İyi de… sen balkabağı turtasından nefret edersin." Remus başını salladı. "Artık değil." James ona baktı. "Aylak, iyi misin?" "Ben tuvalete gidiyorum." Dedi Remus, aniden ayağa kalkarak, ve kapıyı çarparak dışarı çıktı. Peter arkasından baktı. "Ne olduğunu anladın mı?" James başını salladı. " Hayır. Bugün bizim günümüz değil." "Kesinlikle."

Lily, kompartıman kapısından dışarı baktı, karşıdan gelen Remus dışında koridor boştu. "Harpy yok, ama Sınıf Başkanları dağılmış." Dedi geri içeri girerek. "Nereye gittiğini tahmin edebiliyorum." Diye kıkırdadı Shelly. "Harpy'yi öyle hayal edebiliyor musun?" Lily başını iki yana salladı. "Sen?" "Hayır! En son düşüneceğim kişi olurdu herhalde. Ama… Sirius Black-vay!" "Shelly!" dedi Lily. "Ne? Sakın bana Sirius Black'i düşünmediğini söyleme." "Hayır,asla." Dedi Lily. "Anlaşılan sen aynı cevabı vermeyeceksin." Shelly ona döndü, elindeki Binbir Fasulye paketini bıraktı. "Tabi ki vermeyeceğim. Hadi ama Lils, okulun en çekici çocuğunu düşünmediğini söylüyorsun- bir kere bile?" Kaşlarını kaldırdı. "Hayır, saçmalama-Sirius Black okulun en çekici çocuğu değil!" dedi Lily, su götürmez bir sesle. "Kim peki?" diye sordu Shelly. "O değil!" dedi Lily. "Kim?" dedi Shelly, ona dik dik bakarak. Lily hafifçe kızardı. "Bu konuyu kapat tamam mı?" Arkasını döndü. Shelly ayağa kalktı, kıkırdayarak Lily'nin arkasına geldi. "Hadi ama Lily. Tahmin edeyim- Jonathan Rerston, Ravenclawlı?" "Hayır!" dedi Lily. "O zaman Eddie, şu 7. sınıftaki?" "Hayır. Ve kimseyi düşlemedim, Shell! Daha önemli işlerim vardı!" Koltuğa oturdu, Shelly'ye bakmadan eline bir Çikolatalı Kurbağa pakedi aldı, açmaya başladı. Shelly hala ayakta duruyordu."James Potter." dedi aniden. Lily'nin pakedi açan eli duraksadı. "Potter mı?" "O, değil mi?" Shelly kıkırdayarak Lily'nin yanına oturdu, Lily iyiden iyiye kızarmaya başladı. "O! Eminim, James Potter!" dedi yüksek sesle. "Belki!" dedi Lily bağırarak, onun kıkırdamalarının ardından sesini duyurmak için. "Ve sessiz ol!" "James Potter ha! Lily, asi Kovalayıcıları seviyorsun, önce Philipp, şimdi de James! Onunla hiç anlaşamadığınızı sanıyordum." "Anlaşamıyoruz zaten! Ben… yalnızca belki dedim- yani diğerlerini hiç düşleme… her neyse kapatalım bu konuyu! Jamesle aramızda kesinlikle hiçbir şey olamaz!" "Neden? O sana… bakalım… yaklaşık bin kere çıkma teklif etti." "Bak, Potter aşağılık bir hayran budalası, bir kızdan diğerine koşuyor! Onunla çıksam da yaklaşık 1 gün sürerdi eminim, ve benim için önemli olan bu değil! Potter gibilerle asla çıkmam!" Paketi yeniden eline aldı, sinirli bir şekilde bir parça çikolata ağzına attı.

"Hadi Kılkuyruk, toparlan, geldik!" dedi James. Peter aceleyle cüppesini üstüne geçirdi, o sırada kapı açıldı ve Sirius içeri girdi. "B.k! Ne çabuk geldik!" Kazağını aceleyle çıkardı, kapının önünden geçen kızlar ona bakıp kıkırdadılar. Gömleğini üstüne geçirirken James "Sirius, nerdeydin?" diye sordu. "Harpy ile. Pantolon!" dedi Peter'a. Peter ona pantolonunu uzattı. Sirius kompartımanın pencereden görünmeyen kısmına geçti. "Bi dahaki sefere altına bi şeyler giy, dostum!" dedi James, sırıtarak. "Ama, çok meşguldün, yani…" "Harpy ile yapmıyorduk, tamam mı?" dedi Sirius, cüppesini giyerken. "Ee, naptınız bu kadar saat?" dedi James. "Konuştuk." "Konuştunuz mu?" "Evet! Gidelim!" Onlar kompartımandan çıkarken, trenin düdüğü öttü. Birkaç çocuk yanlarından koşarak geçtiler. Peter hızla çıkışa yürüdü. "Gerçekten… o kadar saat naptınız?" diye sordu James. "Konuştuk! Harpy istemiyor, o istemedikçe onu zorlamam." James Sirius'a baktı. "Ciddi misin?" "Bak, şöyle anlatayım- sen Lily'ye ne hissediyorsan, ben de Harpy'ye onu hissediyorum." James durdu, Sirius trenden aşağı indi. "O zaman onu yatağa atmak istiyorsun!" dedi arkasından, tereddütlü bir sesle.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius, James ve Peter Büyük Salon'a girdiklerinde Salon hemen hemen dolmuştu. Aceleyle Gryffindor masasına seğirttiler. "Remus nerede?" diye sordu Sirius, masayı tarayarak. "Bir yere gitmesi gerekiyordu, Sınıf Başkanlığı işleri- en azından öyle dedi." Ravenclaw masasının yanından geçerlerken sarışın bir kız James'e sırıttı, James otomatikman eliyle saçını karıştırdı. "Bugün Aylak biraz garip davranıyordu." Dedi Peter. Sirius hızlı hızlı yürüyerek "Fark ettim, bana da biraz garip geldi-dolunay falandı heralde."Masanın ucuna gelince boş kalan yerlere oturdular. "Seçme birazdan başlayacak." Dedi bir ses arkalarından. "Nick, selam!" dedi James. Neredeyse-Kafasız-Nick, Sirius'un yanına zarifçe kondu. "Tatiliniz nasıldı James, Sirius?" "İyiydi." Diyerek başını salladı James. Nick Sirius'a döndü. "Şişman Keşiş, Sir Cadoga'dan bir şeyler duymuş, gerçi onun sözüne güvenilmeyeceğini herkes bilir ama o da Mavi Şeytan'dan duymuş. Phineas Nigellus'un portresi senin hakkında bazı şeyler söylüyor, Sirius." Sirius'un yüzü karardı. "Evet, Nick, tahmin edebiliyorum." "Yani gerçek mi? Eh, iddiayı kaybettim o zaman. Ah, Seçme!"

Biçim Değiştirme profesörü Profesör Mc Gonnagal, arkasından uzun bir sıra oluşturmuş miniklerin önünde Salon'a girdi. "O, bu yıl amma da çoklar." dedi Sirius. Seçmen Şapka'nın yarığı hızla açıldı ve şarkısını söylemeye başladı:

Çok eskiden kuruldu Hogwarts okulu

Yıllar yüzyıllar önceydi bu,

Dört büyücü vardı, hepsi birbirinden ulu.

Gryffindor'du adı birinin

Cesur yürekli bir liderin.

Ravenclaw bir başkası.

Asil zekaydı en büyük şansı.

Hufflepuff'tu çok sadık olan

İyi kalpli ve çalışkan.

Bir de Slytherin vardı

Pek kurnaz, pek akıllı.

Bu dördü bir araya geldiler.

Ovadan, vadiden, dereden.

Öğretmekti amaçları dördünün.

Aklında yoktu hiçbirinin

Yaşlarının derdi.

Gryffindor kendi gibi cesurları eğitti.

Ravenclaw ancak zekileri kabul etti.

Slytherin kutsal saydı saf kanı.

Hufflepuff ise safı, çalışkanı.

Yıllar yıllar geçti çabucak.

Kurucular, baktılar, hayat kısacık.

Bir anlaşmaya vardılar hep birlikte.

Şapka seçecekti onların yerine.

Hayat verdi bu dördü bana.

İşim seçmek, hadi durma

Geçir Seçmen Şapka'yı başına.

Nerde olursun, söyleyeyim sana.

Büyük bir alkış koptu. "Performansını kaybediyor." Dedi Nick. "Eskiden çok daha iyiydi, ben buradayken… Eh ne de olsa neredeyse 550 yıl olacak- yazacak bir şey bulamıyor." Küçüklerden biri yavaş adımlarla tabureye yürüdü, başına Seçmen Şapka'yı geçirdi. Şapka düşünürken, James Sirius'a doğru eğildi. "Şuradaki Bloomy Mary değil mi?" Ravenclaw masasında oturan bir kızı işaret etti. "Vay, değişmiş. Çok!" dedi Sirius. James kızı ölçüp biçen gözlerle süzdü. Kız, James'e bakıp sırıttı. "Ah, çok şeker olmuş." Dedi James ağzının kenarında ona gülümserken. "Sence kaç gün sürer, 3 mü?" "İkiye zor dayanırsın gibi geliyor, Çati, onun dayanılmaz biri olduğu duymuştum." "Bana dayanamayacağı kesin." Dedi James. Nick ikisine doğru eğildi. "Susun. Seçme yapıldığını görmüyor musunuz?" Çocuk Hufflepuff'a seçilirken cık cıkladı. "Hey, şuna bak. Yaz tatilinde hepsi de oldukça… gelişmiş." Dedi James, salonu tarayarak. Gözlerini Lily, Harpy ve Shelly'nin oturduğu tarafa çevirdi. "Takılıp kalmak çok gereksiz…" Lily'nin yeşil gözleriyle karşılaşınca yüzünü geri seçmeye çevirdi.

"Norman, Elisa"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily, alkışlamaya başladı, Elisa Norman kızıl saçlarını uçuşturarak gelip onların birkaç sandalye uzağına oturdu. "Zavallı kız!" dedi yüksek sesle. "Potter seni rahat bırakmayacak!" James ona döndü, sırıttı. "Ah Lily… kızıl saçlılardan vazgeçtiğimi söylememiş miydim?"

Gözlerini Ravenclaw massına çevirdi. "Artık sarışınlarla ilgileniyorum."

"Pgyle, Jackie"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Buna memnun oldum Potter, çünkü o aptal ilgiden bıktığımı anlamayacak kadar kalın kafalı olduğunu zannediyordum. Meğerse, biraz aklın varmış!"

James Lily'ye kızgınca baktı.

"Ricardi, Andrew"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Aferin sana Evans. Ama dediğim gibi, artık başka yönlere açılmaya karar verdim. Düşün artık, benim aklım bile yetti… Sana artık ilgi duyulmayacağını anlamaya!"

"Buna memnun oldum Potter, çünkü senin gibi birinin benimle ilgilenmesi sadece MİDEMİ BULANDIRIYOR!"

Sirius yavaşça arkasını döndü. "İşler çirkinleşiyor." Diye mırıldandı. James'i cüppesinin arkasından tuttu, doğrulmaya hazır James yerine oturdu, asasını çekmiş Lily de. "Sakin ol, Jamy."dedi seçme devam ederken. "Ne oldu böyle?" James başını salladı, olanları Sirius'a anlatamazdı. Ama Sirius, Harpy'yi o daha Lily ile konuşamazken almıştı, ve bu James'i deliye çeviriyordu. Hala ona gıcık olduğu için Lily'ye, önce birbirlerini buldukları için Siriusla Harpy'ye çok kızgındı. "En iyisi bendim… ve yine ben olacağım." Diye düşündü.

"Vurbatu, Melyce"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Lily kızgınca elini masaya vurdu, diğer elinde duran asasından kıvılcımlar fışkırdı, yanında oturan 7. sınıftan Alice Albittha'nın üstüne. "Pardon." Dedi Lily, asasıyla kıvılcımları yok ederek. Alice başını salladı. "Lils, iyi misin?" dedi Harpy endişeyle ona bakarak. "İyiyim. Yalnızca şu Potter… o tam bir…" Uygun sözcük bulamıyormuşçasına başını salladı. "Tende sana söylediğim şeye inanamıyorum Shell." Dedi. "Trende ne demiştin ki?" diye sordu Harpy. "Sonra" dedi Lily, çünkü tam o sırada Profesör Dumbledore ayağa kalkmıştı.

"Hepimiz açız, öyle değil mi?" Salondan onaylayan mırıltılar yükseldi. "O halde, ziyafet başlasın!" dedi Dumbledore ve yerine oturdu. Önlerindeki altın tabaklar birden binbir çeşit yemekle doldu.


	5. Chapter 5

Ziyafetten sonra, tüm salonun üzerine belli bir rehavet çökmüştü. Öğretmenler masasındaki Hagrid bile yeme yemekten bitkin düşmüş gibiydi. James tembelce gözlerini tabağından yukarı kaldırdı, ama bakışları Lily ile karşılaşınca tembel bakışları birden garip bir öfkeyle doldu. "Harika" diye mırıldandı sinirle hala ağzı pudingle dolu Sirius'a bakarak.

"Ah, harika! Potter!" diye tısladı Lily, Harpy'ye. Harpy ise gülümseyerek Sirius'a bakıyordu, onu duymuş görünmüyordu. Lily gözlerini devirdi. O sırada tabaklr boşaldı, Dumbledore ayağa kalktı. Gözleri okula bakarken her zamaki gibi neşeyle parıldıyordu. "Ne nefis bir ziyafetti, öyle değil mi? Eh, okul yemeği gibisi yok doğrusu. Şimdi… öncelikle yeniler, hepiniz Hogwarts'a hoş geldiniz, eski dostlar, yaz tatilinden sonra geri döndüğünüze çok memnunum…" Dumbledore konuşurken Lily, James'in bakışlarını üzerine hissedebiliyordu. Geriye dönmek istemiyordu, James'in bakışlarıyla karşılaşmak istemiyordu. Ama onun zayıf bir yengi hissine kapılmasına izin verecek de değildi. Kendini James'in iyi biri olabileceğine inandırdığını kabullenemiyordu, James'in yokluğunda sanki o harika biriymiş gibi görünmeye başlamıştı gözüne… Yanılıyordu elbette, burnu büyük, kibirli, her şeyi en iyi yaptığını zanneden James Potter'dı o. Kafasını çevirdi, James ona bakıyordu, Lily arkasını dönünce çok hafifçe kızardı ve Dumbledore'a çevirdi gözlerini. Lily önüne döndü. "…ve Bay Filch'in listesinde de görebileceğiniz, Kaşıntı Verici Meşaleler de bu yıl yasak. Eh bu gecelik bu kadar! Hepinizin bol bol uykuya ve yarınki derslere hazırlanmaya ihtiyacınız olduğuna eminim! İyi geceler!" Şapkasını çıkararak arkası döndü, herkes ayaklanmıştı. Lily ile Shelly küçük sınıfların arasından sıyrılıp merdivenlere ilerlediler. Harpy ise geride yenileri yatakhaneye götürmek üzere kalmıştı. "Harika bir yemekti!" dedi Shelly. "Ah, evet." Dedi Lily aklı başka yerde. Bir grup ikinci sınıf birinci katta aralarına girince, bir halının altından yandaki merdivene geçtiler. "Şöminenin başına gitmek için sabırsızlanıyorum. Bu yıl harika olacak, artık o iğrenç İksir'e girmek zorunda değilim!" "Harika." Dedi Lily duygusuzca.

James ve Peter ortak salona ilk varanlardandı, aşağıda, şifreyi Remus'tan almışlardı. İçeride onlardan bir dönem büyük olan birkaç çocuk vardı, aralarından biri, Rex Doom, Gryffindor Kovalayıcılarından biriydi. "Hey James!" dedi ona doğru yürürken. "Yaz nasıldı? Gypselerin maçına gittim, harikaydı abi." "Güzel. Ben de gittim, Cannonlara." "Ah Potter, Cannonlar berbat! Her neyse, senin Sirius… şu Harpy Whitele mi çıkıyor şimdi?" James kızgınlıkla gözlerini devirdi, şimdi de insanların onunla konuşma konuları Sirius mu olmuştu! "Hı hı. Ben de bugün öğrendim." Rex kocaman ağzıyla yayvan bir şekilde sırıttı. "Güzel parça,o Harpy. Neredeyse Lily Evans kadar…" Sırıtması daha da genişledi. "Tüm güzel kızlar kapılmadan kızılla bi karşılaşmak istiyorum." Dedi. James birden kanın beynine hücum ettiğini hissetti. Rex'in suratına bir tane patlatmamak için kendini zor tutuyordu, onun yerine gönülsüzce sırıttı ve yatakhaneye yürüdü. Tüm insanların gelip ona Sirius ve Harpy hakkında sorular sormasını istemiyordu, herkesin gelip ona Lily'nin ne kadar güzel olduğunu hatırlatmasını istemiyordu. Peter arkasından yavaşça yürüyordu, safça "Noldu?" diye sordu. "Off Peter, ben yatıyorum." Dedi James hızla kuleden yukarı tırmanarak, Peter'ın aptallıklarını çekecek hali yoktu.

James yatakhanenin kapısını çarparak kapatırken, ortak salona giden tablo savrularak açıldı ve içeri Lily ve Shelly girdi. Shelly hala mutlu mutlu mırıldanıyordu, Lily ise onu dinlemekten çok uzaktı. Gözlerini etrafta gezdirirken, şöminenin orada arkadaşlarıyla oturan Kovalayıcı Rex Doom, onlara doğru yürümeye başladı. " Lily, Shelly." Başıyla onlara selam verdi. "Tatiliniz nasıldı?" "Harika Rex, seninki?"dedi Shelly mutlu mutlu, bu gece onun keyfini bozacak bir şey yok gibiydi, bu kıro Rex Doom olsa bile. "Harika." Dedi Rex yayvanca sırıtarak. Lily, aptal, diye düşündü. "Gelip bizimle oturmak ister misiniz? Tam şöminenin karşısındayız."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hayır, sağol." Dedi Lily, Shelly ise çoktan geçip şöminenin karşısına kurulmuştu bile. Rex "Gelmiyor musun?" dedi, Lily "Hayır, sağol." dedi. O sırada içeri Siriusla Harpy girdi, ikisinin d gözleri ışıl ışıldı. Rex Harpy'yi baştan aşağı, o benim-yerime-onu-seçtin-ama-kaybeden-sensin bakışıyla süzüp sonra bakışlarını gülen Shelly'ye yöneltti. Lily iğrenerek merdivenlere doğru yürüdü. BU mutlu okul tablosu şimdiden sinirini bozmaya başlamıştı. En iyi iki arkadaşı da-biri aklını zaten erkeklerle bozmuştu, diğeri ise yeni erkek arkadaşından başka bir şey görmüyordu. Merdivenleri hırsla çıkıp yatakhanenin kapısını açtı, içerisi bomboştu, kendi yatağına sırt üstü yattı.

Lily asla değişimin taraftarı olmamıştı, olaylar olduğu gibi gitmeliydi – şimdi her şeyin değişmesinden hiç hoşlanmıyordu. Daha okul yılı başlamamıştı bile, ama bu yılın eskilerden farklı olacağını anlamak için dahi olmak gerekmiyordu. Elleriyle yüzünü kapattı, şimdi Shelly büyük ihtimalle Rex Doom ile ilk Hogsmade gezisine gitmeye söz veriyordu, Harpy ise Siriusla birlikteydi… Lily ise işte burada, yatakhanede, tamamen yalnızdı, ne sevdiği biri, ne onu sevebilecek biri vardı – ve hep böyle kalacaktı. Kızkardeşi Petunia bile evleniyordu, rahatsız edici Vernon Dursleyle bile olsa… Bu dünyada Petunia'yı sevebilecek biri varsa, onun ruh eşi de buralarda olmalıydı, ama belki hep kendisini Petunia'dan üstün görerek hata etmişti. Erkeklerin onu beğenmesinin tek sebebi güzelliğiydi, ama Lily bunu istemiyordu. Shelly bunu sonuna dek kullanabilirdi, ama Lily'nin istediği (ve itiraf etmese de kıskandığı) Harpy ve Sirius'tu. Sirius Black'in daha önce kimseye öyle baktığını görmemişti, Veron da Petunia'ya böyle bakıyordu belki de… Ama kimse Lily'ye asla böyle bakmayacaktı, çünkü lily asla aşık olmazdı, hoşlandığı, hoşlanabildiğini düşündüğü tek kişi ise tüm okuldaki, büyük ihtimalle İngiltere'deki en iğrenç insandı. Yüzünü yastığa gömdü. BU yıl berbat olacaktı.

"Lily! Beni dinliyor musun?" Shelly ona sitemkar gözlerle bakıyordu. "Ha, ne? Evet, evet." Tam Lily'nin tahmin ettiği gibi, Shelly Rex Doom'un yanına gitmeden önce ona kısa bir özet veriyordu. "Şimdi rex'ın yanına gitmem gerek, çok asabi." Kıkırdadı ve uzaklaştı, ama Lily odaklanamıyordu. Masanın o kadar da uzak olmayan ucunda James yan masaya tamamen dönmüş, sarışın Ravenclawlu ile (Barbie? Mindy? Aptal kızın adı bile yoktu) konuşuyordu.Kızın eteği o kadar kısaydı ki, Lily'nin oturduğu yerden giyip giymediği anlaşılmıyordu. Sinirle başını çevirdi, ona neler oluyordu! Siriusla Harpy'den etkilenmişti - evet, ama bu Black'in sinir bozucu iğrenç Potter'ına bakmak için bir sebep değildi. Potter'dan nefret ederdi Lily, hep o burnu havada tavırlarından nefret etmişti, bu yıl da bir şey değişmeyecekti. Mısır gevreğini süte boğdu, masa yavaş yavaş boşalmaya başlamıştı, Lily memnuniyetle Ravenclawlu kızın da gittiğini gördü. Şimdi yalnız 6. ve 7. sınıflar kalmıştı, Harpy Sirius'un yanından gülerek kalktı ve yalnız Lily'nin yanına oturdu.

"Shelly Rex Doomla mı çıkıyor?" dedi gözlerini açarak. Lily başını salladı. "Tanrım, inanamıyorum! Rex Doom…" "Biliyorum." Dedi Lily. "Ama Shelly'nin de Shelly olduğunu unutma." Harpy sırıttı, o sırada masanın başında Profesör Mc Gonnagall belirdi. "Black, gel bakalım." Harpy Sirius Mc Gonagall'ın yanına giderken arkasından gülümsedi. "Geçen dönem, böyle bir şey yoktu ?" dedi Lily. "Yoktu… yani aslında…" Harpy mahçupca gülümsedi, Lily kendini gülümsemeye zorladı. "Söyleyecektim, ama bir şey yok… gibiydi." Mc Gonagall "Evans!" diye havladı, iyi bir gününde değildi. Lily yerden çantasını aldı. "Görüşürüz." Diye mırıldandı Harpy'ye. Ortamdaki aşk havasından kurtulduğu için mutluydu, Potter'ın yanından geçerken çantasının Potter'ın kafasını süpürmesine dikkat etmedi.

"Bayan Evans… Eh, sizi tebrik etmeliyim sanırım… 12 SBD, çok sık olan bir şey değildir bu, bu yıl bol miktarda olsa da…" Lily sorar gibi kaşlarını kaldırınca gözleriyle kafasını ovan Potter'ı işaret etti. "Zekalarını kullanmayı bilmeyenler tarafından... Her neyse.. Hangi dersleri almayı düşünüyorsunuz? İksir'i yazmalıyım herhalde." Lily başını salladı. "Profesör Slughorn sizi gördüğüne çok memnun olacak… Biçim Değiştirme? Tılsım?" Lily ikisine de başını salladı hararetle, ilerde ne yapacağını bilmiyordu, ama bu işler hemen hemen her meslek için gerekliydi. "Eski Yazıtlar? Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma?" Lily başını gene salladı. "Eh, eski programınız devam edecek galiba." Lily hafiften gülümsedi. "Öyle düşünüyordum zaten." Mc Gonagall birkaç işaret daha atıp, Lily'ye ders programını uzattı. Lily'nin sonraki iki dersi boştu, sonra öğlene kadar Tılsım, yemekten sonra Sihirli Yaratıkların Bakımı ve sonra İksir. Ders programını yazdırması için Harpy'yi bekledi. "Kehanet'e gitmem gerek." Dedi Harpy çantasını asarak. "Sirius'u görürsen, onunla yemekte buluşacağımı söyler misin?" Kapıya doğru uzaklaştı, Lily nereye gideceğini bilemeden ortak salona döndü.

"Demek burası derste değilken böyle bir yermiş." Diye düşündü içeri girince. İçerdeki tek 6. sınıf Potter'dı, Lily salonun diğer ucuna oturdu. Potter onun geldiğini fark etmemiş gibiydi…Geçen yıl olsa fark ederdi, diye düşündüğünü fark etti Lily, ve kendine kızdı. Potter? Potter! İçerisi hemen hemen boştu, ama Potter onu fark etmemişti, fark etse bile aldırmamıştı… Lily beynini kapatmak istedi, çantasından bulduğu ilk kitabı çıkarttı, beynini bir şeyler odaklaması gerekiyordu, yoksa aptal yerlere kayıyordu.

"Hey!" dedi Shelly onun karşısına yerleşerek. "Naber? Neler aldın?" Lily ders programını ona uzattı. "Lils, her saatin dolu nerdeyse! İksir'i bıraktım, Slug'ı bi yıl daha çekemeyeceğim, Mc Gonagall'ın da yüzünü görmek istemiyorum." Bacaklarını koltuğun üstünden sarkıtıp yatar pozisyona geçti. "Dün gece garip bir rüya gördüm." Shelly konuşmaya bayılırdı, ama Lily şimdiden onu dinlemiyordu. Gözleri Potter'ın karmakarışık saçlarına takılmıştı - daha süpürgeye bile binmemişti, _kimi _kandırıyordu? O sırada Potter arkasını döndü, Lily gözlerini indirdi, ama Potter onlara doğru yürümeye başlamıştı. "Lily seninki geliyor." Diye kıkırdadı Shelly sinir bozucu derecede yüksek sesle. "Shelly!"diye tısladı Lily, Potter'ın bunu duyması felaket olurdu.

"Kay bakalım Shelly." Dedi Potter yanlarına gelince. "Ne istiyorsun Potter?" dedi Lily ona bakmadan. Potter tam karşısına oturdu. "Seninle konuşmaya gelmedim sevgili Lily, maalesef seninki Shelly için burada." Lily çenesinin aşağı doğru kaydığını hissetti, o sırada şaşkınlıkla kahkaha arasında sıkışmış Shelly'yi boğabilirdi. "Benim… benim nefret ettiğim tek kişisin, doğru Potter." Dedi son bir çabayla ve yerinden kalktı. Potter ona sırıttı. "Üzülme Evaaansss, bir gün sıra sana da gelir." "Bu kadar yeter!"dedi Lily sinirlerinin kalktığını hissedebiliyordu. Asasını çekti. Daha önce hiç kimseyi lanetlememişti ama başlangıç için James Potter iyi olurdu. "Ne… seninkini büyüleme Eeevaaanssss, çok sık yaparsan büyün kaybolur." "Senin uğraştığın zavallılardan bir farkım var Potter." Dedi Lily soğukça. "Neymiş o?" dedi James hala sırıtarak. "Büyü yapabiliyorum." Dedi Lily. O sırada Shelly kahkahalara gülmeye başladı. "Ne…ne?" dedi James, Lily arkasını dönüp yürümeye başlamıştı bile. Shelly eliyle kafasını gösterdi. James elini saçlarına götürdü - ama hepsi büyüyle kafasına yapışmıştı. Lily delikten çıktı, kendini azıcık bile mutlu hissetmiyordu.


	7. Chapter 7

Lily hızla merdivenlerden aşağı inmeye başladı, mutsuzdu, sinirliydi ve ne yazık ki önüne bakmıyordu…

"Aaah!"

Kafa kafaya çarpıştığı kişiye bakmak için gözlerini kaldırdı, Slytherinlerden Severus Snape'ti bu, acıyla başını tutuyordu. Elini tam kaşının üstüne bastırmıştı. "Çok özür dilerim." Diye mırıldandı Lily. "İyi misin?" Snape acıyla başını onaylarcasına salladı, yere düşen kitaplarını toplamak için eğildi, ama görünüşe göre gözünü açabilecek durumda değildi. "Gel, seni Hastane Kanadı'na götürmemiz gerekiyor."dedi, Snape "Olmaz… Biçim Değiştirme'ye gitmem lazım…" dedi dişlerini sıkarak. "Önemli değil, Mc Gonnagal'a söylerim… Hadi!" Snape'i kolundan tuttu ve kaldırdı, aslında bu kadar barışçıl olmasına şaşmadığı söylenemezdi çünkü Snape normalde bir _**bulanığın **_ona dokunmasına izin vermezdi.

Hastane Kanadı'na gelince, Snape'i içeri soktu. "Madam Pomfrey" diye seslendi içeri, Madam Pomfrey koşar adam içeri girdi. "Gene ne oldu? Ah, otur bakalım. Elini kaldır, neymiş bir bakalım." Snape elini çekti, Lily derin bir yara gördü, alnının yarısı kan olmuştu. Başını çevirdi, ona nasıl bir şey olmamıştı acaba? Herhalde Snape merdivenlerden düşmüştü ona çarpınca… "Burada bekle ve gözünü açma, hemen döneceğim." Dedi Madam Pomfrey ofisine girerek.

Lily rahatsızca ayağını yere sürüdü, burada böyle beklemek çok rahatsız ediciydi. "Sağol." Diye mırıldandı Snape. "Önemli değil." Dedi Lily. "Ben... hm derse gitsem iyi olacak." Çantasını omzuna taktı ve Snape'in İksir ve Biçim Değiştirme kitabını sargılarla dolu masanın kenarına iliştirdi. "Kitaplarını buraya bıraktım." Dedi. O sırada Madam Pomfrey yeniden içeri girdi.

"Gidiyor musun? Dur bakalım. Nasıl oldu bu?" dedi Lily'ye sorgularcasına bakarak. "Çarpıştık." Dedi Lily kısaca. "Sende hiçbir hasar yok… İlginç" diye mırıldandı Madam Pomfrey. "Yalnız… Aklapakla!" Lily, üstünden büyük bir yük kalkmışçasına temizlendiğini hissetti, anlaşılan gömleği kan olmuştu. "Neyse, önemli bir şey değil… hele bir Quidditch sezonu açılsın, bunlardan dakikada bir görmeye başlayacağım, eh her yıl alışık olduğum şey, ama niye bu denli tehlikeliyken hala oyunu oynamayı sürdürüyorlar anlamıyorum…" Konuşurken çabuk hareketlerle Snape'in kafasına sarı, pek bir iğrenç görünümlü bir iksir sürdü, Snape yüzünü buruşturdu, anlaşılan bayağı acıtıyordu. Ancak birkaç saniyede yara gözle görülür şekilde kapandı. "Eh, ben gideyim." Dedi Lily Madam Pomfrey'in sözünü keserek. "Arkadaşına yardım eder misin? Kafaya alınan darbeler ciddi olabilir, biliyorsun. Veya biliyor musun? Bugünlerde gençlere hiçbir şey öğret…" "Ona yardım ederim." Dedi Lily, zoraki bir gülümsemeyle. Snape gözlerini açtı. Bir an şok ifadesiyle kalakaldı. "Evans?" Lily bir gülümseme yapıştırdı yüzüne. "Kalk, ders başladı." Snape yerinden kalktı, kitaplarını aldı. "Ben kendim giderim." Diyerek Lily'nin kolunu reddetti, ancak üçüncü adımda tökezleyerek yine yere düştü.

"Yardım etsene!" dedi Madam Pomfrey tiz bir sesle, Lily koşup Snape'i kaldırdı. "Hadi" Snape bu sefer kolunu itmedi ama oldukça zoraki tutunduğu su götürmezdi. Hastane Kanadı'nın kapısından çıkar çıkmaz da Lİly'nin kolunu itti. "Ben giderim." Dedi bir an için duvara tutunarak. "İyi." Dedi Lily, yanında yürüyerek. "Benim de Biçim Değiştirmem var." Snape etrafa sinirli bir bakış attı, sonra yürümeye devam etti. Lily hızla yürüyüp gitmek istese de bir yanı Snape'e acımadan edemiyordu, çünkü… belki de Potter'ın sürekli onunla uğraşmasından dolayı… ona bir sempati duyuyordu, her ne kadar alçak ve sinsi olsa da.

Biçim Değiştirme sınıfının önüne geldiler, Lily içeri girdi, hemen arkasından da Snape. "Geç kaldınız, Bayan Evans, Bay Snape. Gryffindor ve Slytherin'den beşer puan." Dedi Mc Gonnagal. Lily onunla tartışılmayacağını çoktan öğrenmişti, hemen yürüyüp Harpy'nin yanına oturdu. Harpy önündeki parşömene **Neredeydin? Shelly çekip gittiğini söyledi. Potter'a sinirlenmişsin.** Diye karaladı. Lily **Snape'i hastane kanadına götürdüm**__ diye cevp yazdı. **İyi misin?** Yazdı Harpy, Lily'ye dönerek. Lily onaylarcasına başını salladı. Mc Gonnagal "Bayan White! Bayan Evans! Gryffindor'dan 5 puan!Dikkatinizi dersten ayırmayın!" diye havladı huysuzca. Lily gözlerini devirdi, daha ilk günden 10 puan sildirmeyi başarmıştı.

Yarım saat sonra, değişim büyülerinin ilk aşamasını tamamlamış olarak (eh, esasında yalnız Potter ve Harpy başarabilmişti büyüyü, Lily o kadar sinirliydi ki, ek ödev almıştı) eşyalarını toplamaya başladılar. Lily her yana saçılmış tüyleri sinirle yok etmeye başladı, Harpy'nin mürekkep şişesini en yavaş hızda kapatmasını izlerken "Biraz hızlanabilir misin?" dedi kızgınlıkla. "Sakin ol."dedi Harpy, mürekkep şişesini ve parşömenlerini çantasına atarak. "Tamam, gidelim." Sınıftan dışarı çıkıp bir öğrenci sürüsünün arasına daldılar. "Şimdi nereye?" diye sordu Harpy ders programını çıkararak. "Beniiim… Bitkibilim'e gitmem gerekiyor anlaşılan." "Benim de. Bitkilerle aram iyi olsa bari. Ah, nefret ediyorum." "Tüm dersleri almak zorunda değilsin Lils. Biraz rahatla. Bitkibilim istemiyorsan alma, niye kendini zorluyorsun ki?" "Yararlı olabilir." Dedi Lily, bu konudan sıkılmışcasına. Dış kapıdan bahçeye çıktılar. "Hey Harpy!" diye bir ses geldi arkalarından. Ha-ri-ka. Black.

"Hey selam Lily." Dedi Black, Harpy'yi öperek. Daha bir dakika önce görüşmemişler miydi zaten neden her görüşte öpüşmeleri gerekiyordu?! Lily bıkkınlıkla başını çevirdi. "Naber? James'in saçlarını kafasına öyle bir yapıştırmışsın ki, Hastane Kanadı'na gitmesi gerekti. İyi lanet, bana da öğret." "Bu uyaklı oldu Patiayak." Dedi bir ses. "İddiayı kaybettin." Remus yanlarunda belirmişti, yine alabildiğine solgundu, zor bi dolunay geçirmiş olmalıydı. "Nasılsın Remus?" dedi Lily onun yanında yürüyerek. "İdare eder. Sen?" "Berbat bir ilk gün geçiriyorum." Remus sakince gülümsedi. "Yarın daha iyi olacaktır. James'in saçlarını yapıştırmışsın." Sırıttı. "İyi bir yapıştırma laneti." "Sağol" diye mırıldandı Lily.


	8. Chapter 8

"Tatilin nasıl geçti Remus

"Tatilin nasıl geçti Remus?" dedi Lily, yandaki kıkırdayan ikiliye aldırmamaya çalışarak. "İyi… sayılır." Dedi Remus hafifçe gülümsemesi solarak. Hiçbir zaman dertlerinden bahsetmese de her zaman hüzünlü olduğunu anladığınız insanlardan biriydi, Lily bunun o aptal Potter ve Black'in doyurulmaz bencilliklerinin bir etkisi olduğundan emindi. Potter "arkadaşına" ilgi gösteremeyecek kadar kendisine odaklıydı. "Kuzenim Gary ile İrlanda'ya gittik ama benim büyücü olduğumu bilmiyor." Omuz silkti. "Seninki nasıldı?" "İyi gibi. Petunia'nın evlenme hazırlıklarıyla uğraştık." "Aa, Petunia biriyle mi evleniyor? Bir insanla hem de?" dedi Remus sırıtarak. Lily güldü. "Aslında bu durumda Petunia'ya acıyorum, Vernon insan kategorisine girmiyor olabilir."

Seralara gelmişlerdi ama her zaman gittikleri sağ yerine sola gittiler bu defa. Hogwarts'ın en eski ve en büyük serası buradaydı, kuşkusuz zehirli ve muhtemelen öldürücü birçok bitkiyi içinde barındıran, yeni gelenlere, Ortak Salonlarda arkadaşı olmayan 4. sınıflar tarafından anlatılan bir Hogwarts efsanesi – 17. Sera. Kimse, seralar bir, iki, üç, dört diye giderken buranın adının 17 olduğunu bilmiyordu, kapıda normal numaralar yerine kocaman, tahta bir tabelaya yazıyla 'on yedi' yazılmıştı. Altı yıldır buraya girmeleri kesinlikle yasaktı, sağa kesin bir dönüş yapmadıklarında onları geri döndüren, sadece on yedinci seranın bekçisi Bayan Huxley vardı, kimse onun nerede yaşadığını bilmiyordu, ama sera kadar yaşlı olduğu su götürmezdi. Lily, Hogwarts'a yeni geldiğinde ilk karşılaştığı insan Bayan Huxley'di, ve bu, onu binada gördüğü son zamandı. Küçük ve deneyimsiz, 11 yaşında bir çocukken Huxley ile karşılaşmak onu delicesine korkutmuştu, kadının kel kafasının üstündeki "Hepimiz Günahkarız" dövmesi, cesur bir çocuğu bile kaçırmaya yeterdi.

"Umarım Huxley'yi görmeyiz." Diye mırıldandı. "Aynen" dedi Remus. "Ondan hep korkmuşumdur." Lily başını salladı. "Ben de. Okula gelince ilk karşılaştığım oydu, biliyor musun? Sarı dişlerini bana doğru kenetleyerek "Buraya girmek yasak!" diye bağırmıştı. Nasıl bir şok olduğunu düşün. O yaşlı domuzdan nefret ediyorum." "Ve de yanlış yoldan gidiyorsunuz." Dedi arkalarından, boğuk, ağır bir ses. Lily arkasını dönerken, kiminle karşılaşacağını biliyordu, ama buna inanmak istemiyordu: Ne var ki, Bayan Huxley'in nefes kokusundan kaçamayacak kadar büyümüştü. Yaşlı yüzünü ekşiterek "Yanlış yol, gerizekalı çocuklar. Burası benim evim. Şimdi defolun!" diye tısladı. Lily uzun adımlarla patikadan saparken, Remus onu takip etti. "Tanrım. İyi bir başlangıç yapmadık, ha?" Lily gözlerini devirdi. "Öyle mi dersin? Ve de derse geç kaldık galiba." Az önce kaçırdıkları 17. Sera'nın, sarmaşıklar arasına gizlenmiş kapısını, sertçe çekip açtı.

"Ah, buyrun geçin, Bay Lupin, Bayan Evans." Genç profesörlerden Sprout, eliyle ileri geçmelerini işaret etti. "Dediğim gibi, 17. Sera, daha önce bulunduğumuz diğer seralardan farklı. Burada, sizle birlikte ben de ilk defa çalışacağım ve bu konuda çok heyecanlıyım. Bildiğiniz gibi sera, Hogwarts'ın en eski değerlerinden. İki yıldır kapalı, içinde çalışabilmemiz için bir çeşit bakım yapıldığı söylendi." Asasını sallayarak, iki devesa bitkinin arasındaki kara tahtayı ortaya çıkardı. "Teknik bölümü az olsa da bir tahtaya ihtiyaç duyacağız." Yeni alındığı belli, kahverengi cübbesinin kollarını sıvadı. "Haydi, başlayalım."

İki yorucu saat sonra, pek de şirin olmayan ısırgan "yarta"larla uğraştıktan sonra Lily, günün sonu geldiği için oldukça mutluydu. "İlk günler hep en uzundur." Dedi Remus, ortak salonda bir Çamur Çeken'in yarısını Lily'nin kupasına dökerken. Akşam yemeğini atlayıp, ortak salonun sakin halinden yararlanmayı tercih etmişlerdi, önlerinde Lily'nin evden getirdiği kurabiyeler ve iki şişe Çamur Çeken vardı. Adının aksine, parlak bir mavi olan Çamur Çeken'in tatlı aroması, kurabiyeler ve çatırdayan ateş, ikisini de gevşetmişti. "Evet, evet… umarım." Dedi Lily, kupasından bir yudum alarak. "Asıl sinir olduğum ne, biliyor musun? Herkesin, ama herkesin, birden 'çift' halini alması." Remus hararetle başını salladı. "Evet… Evet! Ve bilmiyorum. Sanki, sen de mi böyle hissediyorsun bilmem ama, bir baskı…" "O baskıyı biliyorum!" dedi Lily. "Sanki benim de o çiftlerden biri olmam gerekiyormuş gibi." "Aynen. Gerekmiyor, ama bize… Garip bir şekilde baskı yapmaktalar." "En yakın arkadaşlarımız." İkisi de sustu. "Özellikle…" diye başladı Remus, ama dışarıdan gelen seslerle sustu. Hapry ve Sirius'un içeri girmesiyle anlar gözlerle Lily ona baktı. "Çiftlerin gazabı." Diye mırıldandı. "Ben yatıyorum galiba. İyi geceler, Remus."


	9. Chapter 9

Ehehey. Hala okuyanlarım olması ne güzel  İşin aslı, bu hikaye 2004te falan yazılmıştı, Order of Phoenix zamanları- hatta öncesi bile olabilir. O nedenle hem yazım şeklim, hem de fikirlerim baya farklıymış. Şu an hikayenin geri kalanını bulmaya çalışıyorum – farklı kağıt/ defterlere yazıldıklarından ve bu parçalar serbest salınım içinde dolaştıklarından dolayı, orjinalleri bulmak baya zor. 10. Bölüm olsa da, 11-15 arası kayıp şu an mesela. Bu nedenle biraz rötarlı geliyor bölümler.

Bu arada hepinize, çok çok teşekkürler yorumlar için :D Remus'un tutarsızlığını okudukça fark ediyorum, biraz her yöne kayan bir tip olmuş ama aslında benim kafamda tek bir şey vardı. İnşallah oturacak karakteri.

Hogwarts'ta altıncı yılının ilk ayı, önceki beşinden biraz farklıydı Lily Evans'ın: en yakın arkadaşları ile yalnızca yatakhane görüşüp, derslere yalnız gidiyor, zamanının yüzde doksanını kütüphanede geçiriyordu. Önceki yıllardaki gibi, arkasından ağzından dili sarkan bir köpek gibi dolaşan Potter yoktu, nedense, ama ara sıra konuştuğu Remus dışında Lily, hayatında ilk defa yalnızdı. Ve bu, hiç de hoşuna gitmemişti.

Yine bir Bitkbilim dersine Remus ile yürürken, bir köşede, yedinci sınıftan bir Ravenclaw ile Potter'a takıldı gözü, hızla kafasını çevirdi. "Potter'ın avlarının hesabını tutmak imkansız, ha?" diye homurdandı. Remus gözlerini yere dikti. "Evet, James.. umm… bu yıl fazlasıyla aktif." Lily, dudağını ısırdı, nedenini bilmese de, bu canını oldukça acıtıyordu. "Sorun şu ki" diye devam etti Remus, gözleri hala yerde, "Sorun şu ki… Önceki yıllarda Sirius vardı. Ama artık…" "Bana onun yalnız olduğunu söyleme." Dedi Lily sinirlice gülerek. "Aslında, evet." Diye mırıldandı Remus. "Hah! Potter, yalnız ha? Yalnızlığın tek başına olmak olduğunu biliyor mu peki?" Çimden ufak bir tepeciği tekmeledi. "Peki en yakın arkadaşları? Sen ve Peter?" "Siriusla ikisinin çok yakın olduğunu biliyorsun." "Potter'a acımamı bekleme Remus." "Bunu bekleyen kim? Bu yıl… garip. Bilemiyorum. Artık Jamesle konuşacak bir şeyimiz bile yok gibi." Oldukça solgun ve yorgun görünüyordu, Lily kaygıyla "Peki ya… dolunayda?" diye mırıldandı, bu konudan konuşmak ona hep zor gelirdi. "Ah, dolunayda geliyorlar. Her zamanki gibi. Ama…" gözlerini yerden Lily'ye çevirdi "Geçen yıl ki gibi değil." Formun AltıLily onun üzgün yüzüne baktı. "Seni anlıyorum. Benim arkadaşlarım da…. Bu yıl olabildiğine…" "Farklılar, evet." 17. Seraya gelmişlerdi, ne var ki içerinin boşluğuna bakarak dersin başlamasına uzun süre olduğunu anlayabiliyordu Lily. Çantasını uzun sıranın ucuna koyarak sıranın üstüne oturdu. "Kızkardeşim Noel'de evleniyor." Diye mırıldandı. "Oysa bu yıl Hogwarts'ta Noel nasıl olur çok merak ediyordum." Remus, sanki önceki yılları hatırlıyormuşcasına güldü. "Dördüncü sınıfta burada kalmıştım. Hayatımın en güzel tatillerinden biriydi." Lily, Remus'un hüzün dolu yüzünden onun da hayatının büyük kısmını arkadaşlarının oluşturduğunu anlıyordu: Tıpkı kendisi gibi, hayatını arkadaşları üstüne kurmuştu, Hogwarts'taki hayatı, çünkü hayatının geri kalanı fazla sıkıcı veya (Remus'un durumunda) üzücüydü. Birden, Harpy'nin veya Black'in veya Potter'ın veya herhangi birinin, buna değmeyeceğini düşündü; Remus'un üzgün gözleri bunu anlatıyordu.

"Neyse," dedi saçındaki tokayı çekip çıkararak. "Onlar için yeterince üzülmedik mi, ne dersin?" Remus kafasını kaldırdı, gülümsedi. "Eh, bunu yalanlayamam." "Söylesene, sınıf Başkanları kuralları yıkabiliyor mu?" "Efendim?" İçeri giren Shelly hemen onların yanına koştururken Lily susmak zorunda kaldı.

Lily,"Lils, buna inanamayacaksın!" diye başlayan bir konuşmanın ortasına düşerken, Remus içeri dolan öğrenci kalabalığından Peter'ı seçerek yanına seğirtti. "Hey Kılkuyruk." Diye mırıldandı. "Ah, selam, Aylak. Sabah seni aradım, ama…" "Evet, erken çıktım." "Neden?"dedi Peter çantasından birkaç parşömen çıkarırken, kafasını kaldırmadan. "Hm, çok erken uyandım." Dedi Remus. "Aylak." Dedi Peter, doğrularak. "Hı?" diye cevapladı Remus. "Yanlış bir şeyler mi var? Seni günlerdir görmüyorum, göremiyorum." "Belki de kızarkadaşınla fazla meşgul olduğundandır." Diye mırıldandı Remus dişlerinin arasından. "Ha?" "Hayır, bir şey demedim. Ah, bak, Sprout." Diyerek yeni içeri giren profesörü işaret etti.

Yartaları evcilleştirmek üzerine uzun bir konuşmadan sonra, eline verilen, ısırgan, siyah ağaç cinine bakan Remus, suratını buruşturdu. Bitkibilim asla favori derslerinden olmamıştı onun da. "Ben, um, eldiven alıp geliyorum." Diyerek ayağa kalktı, aslında amacı, Lily'nin ne diyeceğini öğrenmekti. O sırada önüne ufak bir kağıt uçak indi. "Hey, sana bir mesaj var galiba." Dedi yanda oturan James uçağa uzanarak. "Hayır.. bırak!" dedi Remus, ama arkadaşının Quidditch refleksleri fazla hızlıydı. James'in suratı, uçağa bakarken değişti. "Hey, bu da kim?" dedi uçağı Peter'a fırlatarak. Peter kağıdın içindeki nota bakarken, suratı bir sırıtış halini aldı. "Bilemiyorum ama galiba Aylak'ın şanslı günü." "Ne? Ver şunu, ver dedim!" Peter'ın elinden uçağı kapan Remus, hızla kağıdı açtı:

_Madem kuralları yıkabilirsin, o zaman bu gece, herkes yattıktan sonra, Orman'ın girişinde, bir gece pikniği. Sen kendini getir, ben gerisini hallederim._

"Şimdi söyle bakalım Aylak. Mesajın geldiği bayan, karşı sıradan hangisi?" dedi James, onun yerine oturarak, Profesör'ün gezdiği sıraları işaret etti. "Karşı sıradan geldiğini nereden biliyorsun?" dedi Remus panikle. "Çünkü uçağın geliş yönü oraydı tatlı çocuk. Hadi, dökül bakalım." Remus göz ucuyla Lily'ye baktı, bu tarafa bakmıyordu bile, Yarta'sıyla fazla ilgiliydi. "Umm ben…" dedi Remus yeniden James'e bakarak. "Eee?" "Ben, ben… bunu lanetlemek istemiyorum. O yüzden…" "Kızsal inançları bırak, Aylak." Dedi James kaşlarını kaldırarak. "Bilmesem aşık olduğunu falan sanacağım." Remus bir an bocalarken "Ne?" diye döndü James, Peter da yaklaştı. "Aşık olduğunu söyleme bana." "Ona değil!" dedi Remus, baskı altında terleyerek. "Ona değilse kime?" dedi James, üstüne giderek. "Ve o kim?" Remus gözlerini çevirdi, James ayağa kalktı. "Kime?" "Söyleyemem." Dudağını ısırdı, James'in gözleri hayretle büyüdü. "Sen. Ciddisin." "Üzgünüm, James, ama hayır. Söyleyemem." "Saçmalama, kimseye söyleyeceğim yok. Öyle değil mi Kılkuyruk?" Peter başını salladı, ama Remus artık onlara bakmıyordu bile. "Üzgünüm." James sinirle ayağa kalktı, sandalyesine geçti, Remus kendi yerine oturdu. Profesör Sprout sıralarına yaklaşırken, eldiveni olmadan Yarta'yı şöyle bir dürtükledi, siyah cin gözleri olmasa da havlar gibi bir ses çıkarıp sıranın üstünde delice süründü. "Bana bile güvenmediğine inanamıyorum." Dedi Peter, yartaya bir marul atarak. "Peter, ben…" "Yani kim olabilir ki? Yoksa…" Başını kaldırdı, ağzı açıktı. "Oh." Remus'a baktı, sonra yartaya döndü. "Oh." "Ne?" dedi Remus. "Ben…oh."Dalgınca yartaya dokundu, cin bu fırsatı değerlendirerek onun eline atladı. "Aaaah! Isırdı beni!" Neredeyse anında, Peter'ın elinin ısırılan yeri kızardı ve şişmeye başladı. "Profesör! Peter ısırıldı!" diye bağırdı Remus. Sprout koşarak geldi, Peter'ın eline baktı. "SİZE ELDİVENLER HAKKINDA NE DEDİM? ÇABUK HASTANE KANADI'NA!" diye bağırdı.


End file.
